


Bottled up

by CoffeeIsNeeded



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Times Ahead, Death, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeIsNeeded/pseuds/CoffeeIsNeeded
Summary: The red sand and clay of jasper, Nevada felt like powder glass against your bare foot, due to losing a shoe in your escape. You had ran for what felt like hours, little to your acknowledgement, you did run for hours—two hours actually—adrenaline is a hell of a beast. Mix that with the will of escaping and your body decided to act like you had trained for the olympics every single day of you life since birth, even though the only exercise you got as an adult was walking to and from work.“After all of this-“ you began to dwell into your own thoughts, the only thing keeping you company “I’ll have to change my name and appearance and skip town.” Suddenly a horn rang out into the air, you swiveled your head around to see a peter built truck, a green all terrainer, a yellow sports car, and a blue motor bike. You begin to run again, but no matter how fast you ran they were catching up. Fuck
Relationships: Arcee/Reader, Bulkhead/Reader, Bumblebee/Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader, Ratchet/Reader, Team prime/reader, Ultra Magnus/Reader, Wheeljack/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is gender-neutral and is a (2D) animator  
> WARNING: BAD TIMES AHEAD

This Book will have the following  
NON-CON/DUB-CON  
Gaslighting  
Violence  
Death  
Sexual activity  
Mental trauma  
Physical trauma  
Drugging  
Torture


	2. See no evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m placing the readers age around 25-28, and I’ll be using gender neutral pronouns.

You rush out the door of the bar, still in your uniform, and down the street. Today had been a pretty ok day, you didn’t have to deal with any assholes or break up a drunken fight. Both were pretty common, at the ‘Sour Shot’ at least. You were just glad that you manage to get a morning shift for the next couple of weeks. No more staring a sickly neon green and pink Florescent lights for now. 

It’s was a Friday too, so went you got home you could just throw your uniform in the washing machine and collapse on the couch for a nice 2-hour power nap.

You lived in a small house on the suburban side of town, the walk can be a bit aggravating depending on the weather but luckily it’s was too hot outside. It wasn't nice but it wasn’t bad at the same time either.

Walking to the sparse part of town, your home now is less than 10 minutes away. The walks to and from work from this point to home was usually peaceful, the keyword ‘usually’ there were loud bangs like metal hitting metal and a weird noise that sounded like what a 70’s ray gun form cartoon would sound like. 

Being a curious motherfucker you decided to find out what it was exactly. Maybe there was construction going on in the area? That seemed the most logical answer.

Jogging towards the large cement ditch that went under the highway. As you peered down you froze. Giant robots. Giant robots were shooting at each other. You can’t tell whether someone slipped something in your bottle as you worked, or you had finally lost it due to stress. 

You wanted to run but your body kept still. Your attention drifted between the two sides. It wasn’t until you found your self at gunpoint you decided to run.

For a second everything was white, you're ears rung as you found you’re self laying on the pavement. Hot, blistering pain ran threw your body. It felt like a thousand bolts of lightning running through your body. Thankful, nothing felt broke, but you the bruises and minor burns

” Hey, bud, you still alive?”

Looking back, a large white and red bot so looking over you. It’s eyes where a neon blue, but despite the harsh saturation, they were gentle. It held you’re your upper half to its chest, basically cradling you. For a second, you didn’t feel like you were in danger. Despite that, you surveyed your surroundings.

Behind him was the one that shot you laying on its back with a hole in its chest. A blue... something leaking from the wound. You remember what exactly the bot cradling you and his friends were and just did. The immediate instinct to nope the fuck outta’ there Overwhelmed you as you quickly got back to your feet and ran.

” Hey! Wait!” It protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

” leave them Smokescreen, we have to get back to the base. We’re to close to a human settlement to retrieve them at this moment.”

—————————————————————-

You’re running could’ve have put Olympic runners to shame, but all you focused on was getting home. The door nearly came off its hinges as you ran in. Shutting yourself in was your next priority, curtains were drawn shut, windows and door locked, all lights remained off. After sprinting up up the stairs and down the hall, you dove into your bed.

The first thing you did was take out your phone and google ‘Giant robot sightings in Jasper, Nevada.’ The only promising results were a few blurred videos.

” Ok, ok. Calm down Y/N, you’re probably fine. If they're smart enough to understand and use English, their smart enough to know a single person won’t be believed about a ‘giant robot encounter’.” You muttered to yourself, shaking. 

Crawling out of bed, you slip into the bathroom. You grabbed a first aid kit hoping you didn’t need to go to the hospital. You checked over yourself, cuts and bruises littered your body, pink patches of burns to blend as well. You bandaged what you could before applying burn ointment.

You shuffled out of your uniform replacing it with a tee-shirt two sizes too big and some shorts.

Peeking out the window, no giant robots, good.

——————————————————-

“Then they just took off! One minute in my arms and the next, gone!“ Smokescreen ranted on.

Optimus nodded at smokescreen report of the incident. “Did any of you manage to locate where they went.” He asked looking around at his teammates.

Arcee spoke up “No, we had already dropped the kids off and the con battle made to much noise to safety go back into the neighborhood without suspicion.” Optimus only hummed in response. “But they did drop this.” Acree handed Optimus a small named tag, ‘The sour shot’ in sickly green and pink letters on the top. The name Y/N was printed in bold black letters.

Turning the tag over a small picture of you with an ‘If lost please return to this person’ below it. “Thank you, Acree, this will make the search a lot easier,” Optimus answered. “We need to find them as soon as possible, their injuries may worsen without proper care.” 

———————————————————

You’re head pulsed, palms against your temples. It had now been a couple of hours, you felt somewhat better but you were thankful you didn’t Have to go to work tomorrow. 

Getting up, you grabbed the clothes bin and walked towards the washing machine. Taking out your uniform, you went to unclip your name tag. Only it wasn’t there, dropping your uniform you dig into the clothes bin. 

Nothing. You ran back to your bathroom. Not their either.

Then it hit you, it must have fallen off when you got it. Your chest felt heavy, would you rather pay the five hundred dollars “replacement fee” and get into a yelling match with your boss or go back to the scene of the Robo-Murder.

You thought about it, if you went back you risk another encounter but you couldn’t just cough up 500 without taking away from rent.

You decide that you would go back tomorrow, you would go in broad daylight and if you didn't find you're tag in ten minutes you would get out of there. After dumping the rest of your laundry you went to bed, falling into a fitful sleep. You couldn't believe that you were going back after what you saw.

You didn't wake up earlier, not when what you planned to do. You dragged your feet to your closet grabbing a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a hoodie. Throwing your bag over your shoulder, you stop at your door. A hand on the knob, you went over your plan, muttering under your breath. 

"Go out, search for your tag, when your ten minutes are up. get the hell out of there." And with that, you open the door.

You walked briskly, the only timed you to stop was to wait to cross the street, it wasn't until you till you saw the burn mark on the ground you realize you were already there. The mark was dark ash, the concrete cracked and slightly indented, a shiver ran up your spine.

Staring down into the cement ditch you started the ten-minute timer on your phone. Your search now began.

You searching was frantic yet thorough, you ran around kicking trash and debris. No matter your search came up with nothing, the longer you spend the more anxious you got. Your breathing got panicked, heart racing, you began to search less thorough. 

You began to shake as a phantom pain rain through your body, you were so distracted you didn't recognize the sound of moving tires or shifting metal. Only when the sound of something heavy, large, a shadow covering you is when you stopped.

You felt like you were in a horror movie, the innocent girl of the group who was ignorant and was about to get killed by some horror lurking behind them. You slowly turned around.

"That's them, the one that got caught in the crossfire."


	3. You are not ok with this

You’re eyes dashed from one bot to the other. One of them was the one that held you and the other was new, he was a red-orange color with white, he also had the neon blue eyes. He faces was splayed with a grimaced as he looked down at you.

You could only mutter a quiet “Hi.” in your panicked high. Smokescreen smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. With a quiet yet happy tone, he spoke.

“Sorry for yesterday, you must be pretty hurt and scare, but you need to come with us. A blast like that needs special attention and you may or may not be a target of some kind.”

“Tar-target?” You stuttered.

Smokescreen tried to reply but Ratchet cut him off, tone cold and harsh. 

“We’ll explain later, but right now you need to head back with us to the base, as smokescreen said, those burns aren’t going to heal on there own.”

And with that he shifted, turning into an ambulance. It was weird seeing, especially in your state in shock but when Ratchet snapped at your stillness you quickly walked towards him. You shakily climbed into the passenger side of the cabin. 

You found yourself sitting silently as you found yourself being taking into the empty desert on the outside of town. You sat on the each of you sit, feet hovering just above the floor. The air was thick, and the lack of conversion wasn’t helping.

As you got closer to a fork in the road you notice that Ratchet wasn’t slowing down to turn, in fact, he was still driving in the middle of the road. Which wouldn’t bother you in any other circumstances, the roads were practically abandoned, unused. Still, you remained silent but you began to fidget.

As the two of you got closer and closer he still didn’t slow down, you panicked and braced yourself, but the crash never came. You peeked between your fingers, you were in a tunnel, the cliff opened to a tunnel. Ratchet scoffed at your reaction, muttering something about being ‘over-dramatic’.

In the end, a large, large room, you looked around in amazement, you recognized three others that were on the day of the incident. Those bots being bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee but you didn’t know that yet. Albeit you did recognize them from the day before. Despite you’re awe, you were still terrified at your current situation mixed with your confusion.

You took shaking steps out of Ratchet, before coming to a standstill. You watched the Autobots with a steady eye, they did the same. Their stares weren’t hateful or malicious, just curious, after all, you were hit and yet you were able to take off like it was nothing.

“What happened to you? Wait! No, lemme’ guess.” A young girl’s voice called out to you.

You swiveled around to see three young kids standing top one of the elevated platforms. Miko, Raf, and Jack all stood on the platform looking over you. If it was humanly possible, your jaw would have it the floor. You blinked A couple of times in shock, then a burning rage evident as you clenched your jaw, teeth bared, eyebrows furrowed.

“THERE ARE KIDS HERE?” You screamed, they all had been taken aback by this. A minute ago you were just shaking but there you were to determined to strike the fear of God into anyone he came near. “WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK? Do you know how much danger they are in? Do you know how many ways they could get hurt here?” You continued to rant.

They all stood in awe, for something so small it could have a fiery temper. They shared looks between each other wondering what to do if they should do anything, to calm you down and explain. Arcee decided to take initiative after seeing no one else was will too.”

”Listen, this is just a big misunderstanding—“ You did not like a statement. Not. At. All.

”A Big misunderstanding?! Ok, ok. You know what, let me show you an even bigger misunderstanding!” 

You spread your arms wide clearly showing off all the bandages, bruises, scraps, and burns. 

“This is a misunderstanding.”

You pulled off your shirt to show all small part of your side, showing each cut and burn, large and small.

“This is a misunderstanding, and guess what, this is all from an INDIRECT HIT. If that doesn’t say anything about their current safety I don’t know what will!” 

You were red in the face, breathing heavily, you hand we in tight fists. You were actually tempted to punch one of them in the leg. You pissed, only time was now the only thing that could bring you back from boiling over with rage.

”Oh come on, we’ve gotten into missions with them all the time. We can handle ourselves, thank you very much.” Miko retorted to your fury filled speech. 

“Miko!” Jack pipped up.

“Missions? What kind of missions.”

”You know, like, beating up Decepticons-“ Ratchet put an end to that as quickly as he could, scolding Miko, but you had heard enough.

You put your head in your hands, pinching the bridge on your nose, letting out a small laugh, you looked back at the group of boys. Somehow even more pissed you began to talk.

”So, let me get something straight, what shot at me was apparently a ‘Decepticon‘ and your letting CHILDREN come in close proximity to than where they could DIE.”

A heavy silence filled the room, your face was red, taking short breaths through clenched teeth. You stood shaking, nails digging into your palms so hard you feel the skin break. All care for your situation left your brain, all you could think about was protecting these kids.

Loud heavy footsteps came from a hallway, at first soft, but then it grew loud. You turned your head to see a large, blue and red bot, Optimus stared down at you coming to a stop, his eyebrows raised seeing you’re frustrated state.

”Is there a problem Mx.-“

”Yes, there is.” You hissed, Benin dripping from your words.

”If those kids were ever injured by those ‘Decepticons’, I don’t know how, but I’m going to kick your—HEY!” Ratchet picked you by the collar of your shirt. You hissed as cool metal pressed against a patch of bandages.

”Alright enough blabbering, we need to treat those damn burns.” Ratchet, none too gently placed you in his palm. You hugged his thumb for dear life, afraid that after one wrong move you would be a mangled red stain on the floor. You protest and cursed but all you’re words fell on deaf ears.

Ratchet places you down on a medical berth, before stepping aside to grab some equipment. Optimus has followed the both of you into the medbay, to calm you down.

”What about the children is upsets you?” He kneeled down towards you.

”The fact that their here upsets me! I’m surprised that they haven’t been stepped on! O-or a burnt crisp!” You yelled, to you, it started to feel repetitive. 

”I understand your concerns but they are safe here. They have been here a long amount of time and we have gotten used to additional routines needed.” He explained, a voice in the usual monotone. In addition, he moved away allowing Ratchet to perform a full-body scan. 

The shiver that runs up your spine was strange, it made your back arch, it felt that cool arm being blown all 360 degrees around you. You watched as Ratchet scrolled through the scan results.

”I’ll need you to take off you’re shirt.” Ratchet said. He pulled out a large container and some roll of human-sized bandages. Looking back at you, your face was flushed. Your expression screamed “excuse me?”, Ratchet scoffed before shaking his head.

”I need better access to your injuries.” You nodded as a reply grabbing the bottom of your shirt, but before up pulled it off you looked towards Optimus. He simplex hummed with a nod and left the medbay. Only when you couldn’t see him anymore you stripped you’re shirt off of you’re body.

Ratchet began to unroll all of your bandages, you’re quiet hisses and moans of pain didn’t process. After discarding the used bandages he opens the container and scooped a small amount of ointment. It was _cold ___, you went ridge but again Ratchet didn’t seem to care. After all the ointment was applied he rewrapped you burns.

After he was done his picked you up and simply dropped you back into the main room. You turned back to him, hoping for any questions answered.

”Are you guys just gonna keep me here?” He looked back at you laughed. “Of course not, Primus knows how much of a waste of resources that would be. Optimus will assign you a guardian, hopefully not me, to pick you up and take you home each day.”

Before you could get another word out he was out of sight. You looked back towards the main room, now more empty except for the kids, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee.

You didn’t like the sudden life change, of being stuck with giant robots you knew little about.”

You were not ok.


	4. Repeat

You sat in Optimus cabin, of course on the edge of your seat. You didn’t allow you’re feet to touch the floor, it felt rude to do so otherwise.

He had explained everything about the situation, what they were, about the hiding, the Decepticons, the war, why they were on earth, and the fall of their planet. You felt bad for yelling at them, but you needed to make sure those kids were safe, albeit you were still unsure if you could trust their promises of safety.

”So I need to go back and forth to your base because this baddies may or may not be out for my blood?” That was really this simplest way you could put it.

”In you’re terms, yes. So we’ll need to be informed on any schedule or events of any kind.” The cabin rumbled slightly, just barely noticeably, as he talked.

You hummed “Ok well, I work at the bar called the sour shot, I get there at 8 and work till 5 but in the weekends I don’t have to work. That’s it to be honest, don’t really have much of a social life.”

”That seems good, picking you up later my be convenient for our team. As for the weekends I will just dispatch to pick you up earlier than the children.” Optimus continued.

“As of now, I will be you’re guardian. So you will be under my protect until further notice.” You simply mouthed an ‘ok’ in reply.

The rest of the drive was silent. Outside it was almost dark, just a small glimpse of sunlight peeked over the horizon. When Optimus pulled up to you’re front yard, just as you were opening the door, the dash compartment opened. There was your name tag, in the same condition you lost it.

”Oh! Uh, thanks. I need this.” You grabbed and stepped onto the pavement. You got half up you walk way before stopping.

”Um, can you tell who ever saved my ass yesterday thanks? Also sorry for screeching like a banshee.”

”Of course Mx.(l/n) and with all honesty I do appreciate you’re concern for the others.”

———————————————————

It had been a week since you have been taken back to the base for the first time. To be honest it was much of a change, you’d get pick up, you would do something till 7:30 or later then get dropped off at home.

Your burns had healed up inhumanly quick, not even scars were left. The only things left were some bruises, they were slowly healing up as well but not as quick as the burns.

Right now, you were at work, kicking out to drunks whom attempted to fight each other. Sadly, you got dragged out with them but you knew this would be a quick and easy fight.

”Oh, yo-you wanna go bic? Lemme seeee want you got!” He slurred barely able to stand as he wound up his punch. 

You caught it easily, he then tried to slam your head into the wall. You pushed back, letting him stumble before grabbing him by the hair and slamming it against the wall. You ended by pushing him to the ground, which he promptly ran off.

you turned to drunk number two. “Well, do you wanna seeee what this bic got as well?” You mocked, using the same slurred words drunk number one used.

Number two shook his head and ran. If felt good to see that, being able to scare some one off, but you knew better, their was always a bigger dog and you had not as well won a fight.

Stepping back into the bar you greeted you’re co worker, Owen, who was cleaning the fights start beginning.

”Hello one punch man, how was the altercation?”

You laughed at the nickname, feeling somewhat proud of it. “Easy as always, one fights one runs. Just like always.”

”I’m surprised you aren’t ripped, you could throw hands with anyone.” He passed as he threw the glass shards into a garbage can.

You simply laughed as you starting heading towards the back. It was around now the end of you’re shift, just before you were usually picked up as well. You know began to change out of you’re uniform so the stench of cheep booze wouldn’t follow you to the base.

”Stay safe (y/n), see you later.“ Owen waved goodbye as he smiled his usual goofy smile.

Owen, out of all of you’re coworkers you talked to regularly, was the goofiest of all. He was always bright and happy, so far you had seen nothing that could get him down. He was the previous bartender, but after smashing the bottle against his face and almost losing is eyes in one of his throw a bottle, catch, and pour tricks he was Switched to waiter and accountant.

You waved back and left the bar, you stopped at the bus stop at the front and sat, waiting for Optimus prime to come.

Smokescreen was the one to pull up to the bus stop. You got in quickly in, no questions asked. Optimus wasn’t always able to pick up up, so smokescreen or Wheeljack were you’re back up.

Despite the week going by, you relations with team prime ha don’t improve at the slightest. Only the occasional ‘Hi’ or ‘Hellos’, you were near silent. While the bots spent time with each other or the kids, you sat at the quietest corner and did bills, budget list, or whatever need to be done.

”I saw you kick that guys ass.”

Smokescreen broke the silence.

You're eyes went wide, you sputtered for a answer. Your mind seemed to have crashed from that one sentence alone.

”And let me tell you, that was badass!” His voice filled with excitement, but he wasn’t done.

”Where did you learn how to fight like that? Holy scrap! That other didn’t even bother, he just ran!”

Smokescreen laughed, he sounded ecstatic. You were the opposite, you were mortified. What if the rest of the team found out? Would they punish you? Can they punish you?

”Cat got you’re tongue?” He tightened the seatbelt just so slightly but it was just enough to get a answer out of you.

”It’s apart of my job, I’m-I double as a bouncer along as a bartender.”

That seemed to calm him down, at least for now, the drive was again silent. The silent was no longer awkward though, which you were thankful.

It wasn’t until about halfway to the base smokescreen started again.

”You know, you don’t have to sit like that. We don’t really mind if someone is sitting in us, as long as you’re clean that is.” Smokescreen tightened the seatbelt, forcing you to sit back from the edge of the seat.

Then it was just more silence, as you looked out to the empty desert.

Getting to the base was routine now, drop of, fuck around ‘till seven, get picked up. You main spot was in the farthest corner of the main room. You sat down, grabbing you phone from your bag and began to play any shovelware games you may have.

So far you’re relationships with the bots weren’t great but they weren’t terrible, just neutral. You couldn’t blame them and it only had been a week, and you did try to actively engage either. The only ones you seems who you felt liked they liked you was Optimus and smokescreen.

You personally didn’t mind, while getting home later was a pain in the ass, having a couple of hours almost to yourself was nice.

large thuds and a looming shadow commanded your attention, looking you you saw Optimus kneeling down. “Mx.(l/n).”

“Hello Optimus.” You said

”You would like to accompany me on a drive?” You stood silent for a second, pondering the question before replying.

”I would, but, I don’t wan’t to be a bother.” You said clasping your hands together. You looked on as he replied.

”You would be no bother Mx.(l/n), I thought that this would be a opportunity to strengthen our relationship.”

you nodded and hummed, standing up grabbing you’re stuff.

————————————————————

You watched as the desert landscape rolled by. Noting the occasional tree or cactus, watching as they slowly appeared and disappeared out of sight.

It was calming in a way, like rolling ocean waves, or or spiraling roads on mountain hills. Cool air gently blew from the AC compared to the suffocating hot air of the desert outside. You sat formal and tense, you didn’t feel comfortable just sitting in a sentient being despite what smokescreen said.

”Is everything alright Mx.(l/n)? You seem tense.” Optimus spoke, you scrambled for a reply. “Oh it’s- it’s just I don’t want to make you guys feel uncomfortable. Plus it feels rude just to lay back, you guys are sentient and can feel things.”

”I do not think it is uncomfortable, please relax.” You did, or at least tried. You leaned back on to the leather seat and gently put you feet on the floor. It did little to easy your tension and you did want to go back to staring out the window.

”Wanna play twenty questions?” You proposed in a effort to make small talk. “That would be nice, you play by asking each other questions until we reach twenty ,am I correct?” He responded. You nodded and began thinking of a simple question. 

”One, what do you like to do in your free time?” He let out a gentle hum, after thinking for a moment he replied. “I have taken a interest in poetry, I find it calming.” To be honest, that was kinda cute to you, a giant robot interested in poetry. “Number two, what do you like about you’re workspace?” He asked 

You answer immediately “My coworkers, they make the time go by faster, they’re also very laid back people. Nothing else really, we get discounts on drinks but I’m not much of a drinker.” ”I’m sorry you feel that way.” Optimus said. “No need.” You replied, “There’s nothing you or I could do about it.”

”Alright number 4, um, what do you like about earth?” You question, Optimus replied, “I find life of earth fascinating, so much life, seeing humans live the way they live, how they adapt, how they communicate only proves that all lives are worth protecting.”

You let out a dry chuckle at the last bit, “I wish all humans had that same mind set.”

Optimus paused for a moment before pressing on. “What do you mean by that Mx.(l/n)?” You sat up straighter in you’re seat, “When humans are kinda messed up, we have homophobs, transphobs, racists, Sexists, Psychopaths, sociopaths, all sorts of terrible people. We hurt other for our own gain, we’re destroying our own planet, Optimus, humans are terrible we do nothing but destroy and take.”

The atmosphere was now tense, you were gripping you’re hands tightly enough you’re knuckles turned white. Optimus didn’t make a single sound.

”What about the good people?” Optimus broke the silence. You thought about for a moment. “They’re there, I guess.” You were not longer holding you’re had as tightly as before, you’re shoulders are now slack, eyes glued to you’re lap.

”So that does not make humans in total terrible.” He said. You let out a sign, chest heavy. “I guess that’s true.” Another silence broke threw, the two of you stood silent. The only sound was the rumble of Optimus’s engine. It didn’t last long though, you broke out into nervous rant.

”I’m so sorry for that, it’s just- I- that I don’t like to be and optimist. In life so many things can happen and a punch to the face will hurt less if you expect a kick to the balls.” You took a deep breath.

“There is no need to be sorry, while I can see your point of view it may not be the healthiest one.” He replied, voice both gentle yet stern. You looked up from you’re lap, taking a moment to gaze at the landscape through the windshield.

”Man, we really strayed off from the game. One moment where learning each other’s interests, next we’re going through existential dread.” You let out a small dry laugh, Optimus almost let out a chuckle. “I guess we have.”

Getting back to the base wasn’t as awkward as you thought it would be, you and Optimus said your goodbyes are parted ways. Sitting back in your corner, you thought long and hard out your interaction with Optimus. While in the moment felt agonizing the aftermath didn’t feel as bad. It was new for you, a new you couldn’t decide weather good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I lost internet for a long time, to make it up I found this browser extension called interactive fics that replaces Y/n with your name! All you gotta do is place your name and hit change.


	5. Spirit like fire (Preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taken so long to get out but my creativity juices are running low plus I just had to move across state. So I’ll give you the first part of the chapter as a preview but please not it has not been revised yet and is subject to change.

You stood awkwardly next to Arcee as you waited for Jack from outside of KO Burger. You shifted every so often, you didn’t want to lean on Arcee but it looked suspicious otherwise. Optimus was on a mission so Arcee was sent to retrieve you, the kids wanted to get something to eat so why not killed two birds with one stone.

”What’s taking him so long?” You muttered under you’re breath, impatiently tapping you’re arm. “Probably trying to flirt with the girl working the counter.” You bursted our laughing at the response, cupping your hand to muffle your laughter. “You’re probably right too.” You wheezed out.

Arcee chuckled, you could feel the vibrations from the handle bar. “I don’t know how June does it, I can never see my self raising kids.” You said as you calming down from your wheezing fit. “You know Jacks mother?” She asked, surprised. “Yeah I live a couple of blocks down from her, you get to know everybody in the same town of Jasper, especially when you’ve been here you’re whole life.”

”Whole life huh? Have you ever wanted to travel?” You shrugged your shoulders that the question and replied “Yeah, but it’s so expensive and a bartender doesn’t really pay all that well.” You looked on at the restaurant, seeing Jack walking towards the door bag in hand. 

Just as Jack walked over to you and Arcee a familiar, albeit annoying, voice rang out like migraine in your head. “Jack, (Y/n), nice to see you.” Turning you saw what you thought to be the most annoying motherfucker on this planet, Vince. 

”Hello Vince, what brings you here?” You said repressing a grimace as you hiked your leg over Arcee getting ready to go.

”Oh nothing, just cruising around until I saw you to losers.” He said a small smirk forming at his face. _Fucking teenagers ___Was the only thought that came into your head.

“Come back to me when you have better insults, ok?” He told him, not even bothering to give him a side eye as you settle the food into your bag for safe keeping.

Vince snarled, “Well at least I’m not a sour patch like you.” Your head shot upward at break neck speeds. 

”Ah, yes, sour patch. That’s the name you call me each time I have to kick you out of the bar for being underaged.” A fake sweetness and fondness lacing your voice.

”Oh Come on! A little drink isn’t going to hurt anyone!”

“Giving a drink to a Seven teen year old will hurt everybody!” You snapped, at the same time you felt the seat beneath you rumble, a warning to back off. A warn you did not heed.

”If anyone found out, I could lose my job, the bar may close down, everyone working at the bar can lose their jobs, I could get sent to jail! You now how hard it is to find a job in this small town? It took me 8 months to get this one! So how about you shut your trap and enjoy the time of being spoiled before the real world hits you in the face!”

In your rant you had gotten off of Arcee, stalked towards Vince, and was know leaning over him as he shrunk further into the seat of his car. Behind you a sudden loud rev of an engine sounded as you opened your mouth to talk once more.

—————————————————————

”You really torn into him back there.” Jack said.

”No kidding, I think you had him whimpering.” Arcee said, a small amount of shock mixed with amusement was in her tone.

”Good.” You snarled, you had dealt with much bigger problems then Vince but you were willing to put him in is place if need be. As you saw the base coming closer into view, you rolled your shoulders trying to release some tension.


End file.
